The Purpose in the Dog
by FictionWriter91
Summary: Having gone their separate ways, Seeley Booth is now in a warzone, but he can't stop thinking about Temperance Brennan. Returning from a mission, Booth invites a stray dog into his lonely abode, but little does he know that this dog, Bailey, has a mission of his own: get back to Ethan. Deemed Chester, Bailey realizes he has one more purpose to do before he can return to his boy.
1. The Dog

**Hi there! I am officially insane because here I go starting another Bones story (check out my profile if you wanna see more). I couldn't get this idea out of my head though, and it only just struck me last night. I don't anticipate it being a terribly long story, but I wanted to share it. Set between Season 5 and Season 6 of Bones and between the lives of Tino and Buddy of A Dog's Purpose (I'm using the film not the book). Anyhow, please enjoy! I'm going to try this as a crossover, and if I don't get much response then I will re-post it.  
**

* * *

It had been a long, grueling day, and Seeley Booth was tired. His feet were barely able to carry him to the barracks he was staying in. He set his rifle down and pulled off his helmet. His hair was sweaty and sticking straight up, but the feeling of the pressure from the helmet off his head was a great relief. He looked at himself in the tiny mirror shard he had stuck to the wall. His eyes were tired. That's what happened when you were overseas fighting a war, not that he was supposed to be fighting at all. He was only supposed to be teaching, but then one thing led to another, and he was in the thick of it. He took off his jacket and sat on his bed in a white t-shirt with cargo pants. His feet sighed in appreciation when he tugged his boots off. Then he sat there with his hands folded under his chin, elbows propped on his knees. For the hundredth time that day, he thought about her. Temperance Brennan. She was never far from his mind. Their goodbye in Washington D.C. had been emotional, and he ached from missing her. He wondered where she was on Maluku and what she was doing, who she was with. He hoped she was safe.

"Sarge?" a voice called. Booth sighed. Now what?

"Yea?"

"Can you come out here a sec?"

"All right." Groaning, Booth stood and slipped his other boots on, ones that were dry. He exited the building to see a bunch of guys staring at a dog. Booth felt slightly irritated.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Well sir, this dog has been hanging around this base for over a week now. We're not sure what to do with it," the soldier responded. He looked to Booth for guidance.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Booth asked, annoyed.

"Whatever you think is best," was the response. Booth eyed the dog, who sat down calmly and stared back. It was strange really. A whole big desert, and this dog finds them. It was medium sized and brown with a black spot around one eye. One ear was up and the other was down. It looked like a mutt. Booth couldn't be sure what mix of breeds it was though. When it cocked its head at him, Booth couldn't help but think how cute it was.

"Has anyone fed it?" Booth asked, curious. There was shuffling of feet and a murmur of "no" amongst the men. Booth looked back over to the dog, who was now raising one paw in the air as if pointing at him. Booth felt something odd travel through his chest then, and he knew right then and there that he wanted this dog.

"Come on buddy," he coaxed. "Here boy." He assumed it was a boy. The dog regarded him carefully before slowly inching forward.

"What are you doing?" the first soldier asked.

"What's it look like?" Booth countered. He knelt down to the dog's level, holding out a hand. "Come on. That's a good boy." The dog stretched out it's neck and sniffed at Booth's hand cautiously. Then, a tongue connected with Booth's skin, and Booth was taken back to when he was a boy with a dog and ran laughing around the neighborhood with it.

"That's it," he smiled as the dog started wagging his tail. "Come on in. Let's get you something to eat." He stood, and the dog backed up a few steps.

"No, no it's okay," he soothed, sensing the dog was nervous. He looked over at the other men. "Do you mind giving us some space?"

"Yea."

"Sure thing, Sarge."

"Got it."

They cleared off, and it was now just Booth and the dog.

"There, see? Nothing to be afraid of," Booth said as the dog stepped forward again. "This way." He went inside, hoping the dog was following him. He turned to see the dog hovering my the door. Booth rummaged around until he found some old bread, and he broke apart some into pieces and set it down near the dog but still inside. Then he got a bowl and filled it with water. Setting it down beside the bread, Booth then took a step back and waited. The dog sniffed hard. Booth could hear the dog's stomach growling from where he was standing. He disliked seeing so many ribs sticking out of the dog's skin too. This dog had been wandering for a while.

"That's it," Booth grinned as the dog stepped through the door and made its way to the water. It lapped it up greedily. Then it scarfed down the bread. It liked it's lips and looked at him after. Booth sat on the floor, and the dog went over to him and started licking his face.

"All right, all right," Booth laughed. "You're welcome." The dog pressed himself against Booth's chest and whined. "You got a home, boy?" Booth had finally figured that out from watching. The dog looked up at him mournfully.

"I'll take that as a no," Booth said. He rubbed his fingers across the dog's fur, noticing it was pretty dirty. A bath was in order soon. He was thinking hard. It would be nice to come back to base and have someone there waiting for him, even if it was a dog.

"What do you think?" Booth asked, rubbing behind the dog's ears. "Do you wanna live with me?" Another kiss practically inside his mouth was the answer. Laughing, Booth patted the dog's side happily.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now, you're gonna need a name," he commented, examining the dog carefully. The dog looked back at him seriously. "How about Chester?" The dog thumped his tail and bobbed his head. Booth was amazed. It was like the dog understood him clearly.

"Chester it is," Booth nodded. "All right, Chester. You need a bath."

* * *

 **Bailey-Now Chester**

Bath! What was that?! It had been so long and a life ago that I'd had one of those that I'd almost forgotten. This life had been rather rough to me. I had been shot at, chased, sworn at, and had sticks thrown at me. When I arrived here, none of those things happened, and I decided to hang around. Some men were annoyed at my presence and others were amused. This man seemed kind, though, and I knew from looking at him that he wasn't going to hurt me. I was still starving, though, and wished he would give me something else to eat. A few of the soldiers had been throwing me scraps while this man was gone, but I wanted more. I could tell that this man had superiority over the others by the way they spoke to him and acted. I had heard his name was Booth from the others. He seemed sad behind those eyes, and I wondered what made him feel that way. It reminded me of Ethan, and I hoped that I wouldn't fail my new master the way I had with Ethan and Carlos. Both had been sad, and I hadn't been able to help them. I sensed that this Booth was much like Carlos, a man of the law. Already having been trained as a search and rescue dog, I knew discipline, but I got the impression that this man was not going to request that of me. I think he really just wanted company.

"Come on, Chester," he called, walking to a different room. I followed. Once in the other room, he lifted me up and placed me into this white, hard thing that was cold. What was happening now? He reached for a hose, and then...

COOOOLD! SO COLD! I yelped and bucked.

"Whoa, whoa!" he laughed. He turned off the water and adjusted the temperature. He tested it with his hand before turning it back on me. This time, it felt really, really goooooood. I let him lather me with soap and wash me up. It had been so long since I'd had human touch that I relished in it with closed eyes. Too soon, it was over, and he was attempting to dry me off. I had a better idea.

"Chester!"

I was gone like a shot and up onto his bed, rolling around in the blankets. It had been my favorite thing to do to Ethan, who usually laughed and scolded me at the same time.

"I see how it is," Booth said, looking at me with an amused expression. I lolled my tongue out so he could see that I was happy and content too. He went over to the desk and sat down, opening a book. I noticed he was writing, and I wondered what it could be. I made myself comfortable on the end of the bed and rested my head onto my paws, watching. For the first time in a long time, I felt at home.

* * *

 _Dear Bones,_

 _I have acquired a dog. His name is Chester. He just showed up here it seems, and I don't know where from. He's very loveable, you'd like him. I washed about a year's worth of dirt off him, and I could of swore he was grinning the whole time. He certainly has humanlike characteristics, and I feel he can understand me. Don't ask how I know. Yes, I can practically hear your eyes rolling at my irrational belief, but I don't care.  
_

 _I hope you are well. The mission went well here, and I have a few days off to rest before going back out. I think about you all the time. I can't help but wonder if you think about me. I can't wait until we see each other again. I miss your laugh and your confused expressions over something you don't understand. Please be safe._

 _Yours,_

 _Booth_

* * *

 **And there you have it. I am altering the timeline of the canon of A Dog's Purpose of course. I'm having this take place before Bailey gets back to Ethan. The cover image is of Bailey from A Dog's Purpose I know it's not how I described Chester. What do you think? Should I continue?  
**


	2. The Friend

**I'm so glad you're enjoying this story. I'm having fun writing it. I hope you keep enjoying the journey.**

* * *

Booth awoke to Chester sitting beside him with both paws on his chest.

"Whazzgoinon?" he mumbled, looking about blearily. Then he remembered. He had rescued a dog that was now acting as his alarm clock. He thought Chester had been sent to the floor after three attempts of sleeping with him. When had he gotten back on the bed?

"All right, all right," Booth said, pushing Chester off. "I'm up." It was another day. Booth sighed, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He wasn't even really sure what to do with himself. Chester started doing a dance then, and Booth realized he needed to go out. When he opened the door, Chester bolted and lifted his leg onto the first thing he saw: a truck tire.

"Aww, Chester," Booth groaned. "Don't do that!" Chester trotted back happily and hopped back inside the door frame. Booth began making himself some breakfast, and before too long, he felt Chester pressing into his legs, whining.

"Yea, yea," he said, laughing. He tossed down a few bacon strips, which Chester practically inhaled. If he didn't know any better, the dog appeared to be grinning. Booth knew he was going to have to find some proper dog food and soon. He'd have to talk to his superior.

"Hey, Sarge," Lou said, coming in. "Nice dog." Chester wagged his tail at him.

"Yea, he's a character," Booth agreed. "What's up?"

"Nothin' really. Just wanted to catch up," Lou replied. He was a big man at six foot six. African American. Huge muscles, and a permanent grin on his face. Booth had liked him instantly. Apparently Chester did too as he was trying to wash his face as soon as Lou bent down to pet him.

"The mission was a bust," Booth said. "Our target was not there."

"A trap?" Lou asked, getting up and sitting down on the chair across from Booth.

"No. I don't know what it was, but something didn't feel right," Booth sighed.

"Nothing over here feels right," Lou commented. Chester was now lying at his feet while Lou rubbed his belly with his foot.

"You've done your time," Booth said after a while. "Why don't you go home?"

"There's nothing for me at home," Lou replied quietly. "My fiance left me for another man. My sister is 'anti-war' and won't talk to me. My parents are dead. I have nothing back there."

"So you stay here for what?" Booth asked.

"To keep fighting the fight. To feel. To live. I'll probably die over here," Lou answered. Chester made a moaning sound in his throat as Lou kept assaulting him with rubs to his belly.

"You make it sound good, Lou," Booth said. "I sometimes wonder if I'll go back."

"You have a son, Booth. That right there is more than enough reason to go back," Lou said sharply.

"I know. That's why I used the term 'wondered,'" Booth laughed. Lou grinned then.

"Up for a game of Cribbage?" he asked.

"You know I'll just cream you," Booth answered haughtily.

"Oh, we'll see about that!"

 **Chester  
**

I liked Lou. He had a gentle soul. I could tell he was sad about something too. I was learning very quickly that most of the men over here were either sad or angry. Not a lot of happiness floated around in the air. Having said that, lots of happiness was now flying around this room as Lou and Booth played some kind of game. I was happy for my new master that he was at least having some fun. Ethan had let the sadness overwhelm him to a point he was never going back to his old self. I worried about him. I wished I knew how to find him, but then I reminded myself that I kept coming back for some kind of purpose for each and every master I'd had. I needed to finish this purpose before trying to find Ethan, and maybe I wasn't supposed to find Ethan again, that it was a one time shot, but I knew he needed me. I needed to right my failure. Booth started laughing again, and I barked with joy.

"See? He's happy too," Booth commented. I wagged my tail fiercely, letting it thump on the floor loudly. Of course I was happy, aside from missing Ethan. All I really needed to be happy was food and love. And somewhere to relieve myself. That was about it.

"Mail call," someone shouted outside. Booth jumped up immediately while Lou stayed sitting. I watched as he answered the door and took something from the man outside. He stared at it for a bit.

"Is it from her?" Lou asked. Her? Who was her? What was he talking about? I cocked my head.

"No," Booth shook his head. "It's from Parker." He tore it open and started reading eagerly. Parker sounded fun because Booth laughed out loud a few times while reading. He shared some stuff from it with Lou. I liked Parker already. He seemed like a good boy. Despite the smile on Booth's face, I smelled sadness. He had been hoping for something, but what? This is where having either a voice to talk and ask questions or hands to look through stuff myself would come in handy. Paws just aren't great to work with sometimes.

"I'm sure she's written you," Lou said.

"It doesn't matter," Booth shook his head. He stuck Parker's letter on top of his desk. That was where he was writing last night. Had he been writing to Parker? Or to her? I was dying to know who the "her" was. Booth sat back down and started playing with Lou again. I knew that conversation was over. I would have to just wait and find out for myself.

 **Booth  
**

He took Chester for a long walk. He needed to clear his mind. Brennan hadn't written him. He couldn't stop thinking of why. Chester kept zigging and zagging along the road, smelling absolutely everything. Booth gave up waiting after the tenth time of Chester wandering and kept walking until Chester ripped past him at full speed. The dog definitely made him smile and laugh more than usual. It was nice. He couldn't wait for Parker to meet him. He knew they would be best buds. Booth pondered on when he should return home. Aside from Parker, there was no real desire to go back. What was he going to go back to? Brennan was probably not coming back. He'd be working alone or with a different anthropologist that would annoy him. Nothing would be the same. Maybe Lou had a point. Booth would just make sure he went home to visit more often. Nothing was set in stone, Booth knew. They were just thoughts he was having. Until something made him sure of what he wanted to do, he was content to just stay here for the time being.

 **Chester  
**

Oohh the smells! I couldn't get enough of them. There were some critter scents that I wanted to follow, but after a few times of being left behind, I knew Booth would not wait for me. I made the decision to stay by his side. Well, as best as I could anyway. We walked for a while before turning back. I could smell that it was dinner time. I was excited. I hoped the other men would share. I also hoped that soon I would get real food, not that I didn't mind people food. Bacon was the best. I don't know how Booth knew that. Ethan's grandfather used to sneak me some under the table and earn a scolding from Ethan's grandmother. When we neared what I heard Booth call the "mess hall," I caught a scent I hadn't smelled in a long time. MEAT LOGS! Oh, how exciting! This was going to be so good! Just like old times!

...

 _Dear Bones,_

 _I had such hope today_ _that you had sent me a letter. I was disappointed again. I wish I knew why you weren't writing me. I know I pushed too hard for you to love me, but I didn't realize you would stop talking to me once we were apart. I'm trying to think that you're just off somewhere in the bush where you have no idea what is up or down. It's better than thinking you're intentionally avoiding me.  
_

 _Chester hit it off with Lou today. He seems to get along with everyone. He got a little too friendly at the mess hall begging for food, and he ate so many hot dogs that he threw up. Now he's been farting up a storm, and it's bad. Like, really bad. I am considering putting him outside for the night. He must realize that cos I'm getting the sad eyes right now. Mine, however, are watering so bad he looks like a blur. I can barely see to write. I am exaggerating a tad. Well, not really haha._

 _I hope you're all right. I miss you so much. I'm sorry again for everything. I just want things to go back to the way they were before when we talked and flirted with the idea of possibly being together. I knew you weren't ready. I don't know why I thought I could push through that. Anyway, I'm not going to hash that out again. I'm sure you're sick of hearing it.  
_

 _Chester is doing this thing where he spins around and grabs his tail before looking at me. I think he's trying to show me how cute he is to make me feel bad for sending him outdoors. Yes, outdoors. I can't take it anymore. Sorry, Chester.  
_

 _Please write soon._

 _Yours,  
Booth_

* * *

 **For those of you who haven't seen A Dog's Purpose, the meat log incident was perhaps one of the best parts. Also, the spinning and biting of the tail is Bailey's "trick."  
**


	3. The Reporter

"Rise and shine!" Lou called, rousing Booth from his slumber.

"What?" Booth mumbled, shading his eyes from the brightness of the doorway.

"We gotta go," Lou said. "Come on!"

"For what?"

"Last minute mission," Lou answered. "I'm not gonna call you again." He turned and left. Chester lifted his head to look at Booth as Booth looked at him, puzzled.

"Did you know anything about this?" Booth asked the dog, who whined in response. He got up reluctantly and threw his clothes on. No time for breakfast, so he shoved an apple into his mouth. Chester nosed him worriedly as he laced up his boots. Booth removed the apple for a moment so he could reassure Chester that he'd be back.

"Don't look so concerned," Booth laughed when Chester cocked his head. "I'll be back. I always come back." He touched his St. Christopher medal absently. He sounded more sure of himself than he felt. Chester skidded behind him to the door. Booth turned around and gave him one last pat.

"Stay and be good," Booth said. Then he shut the door behind him. He went to meet Lou and a few others by a truck.

"Took you long enough," Lou snorted. He handed Booth a rifle.

"Where are we going?" Booth asked.

"They haven't said. I'm just following orders," Lou shrugged. They climbed into the truck, the driver hollering at the last straggler to get in. Then they started driving away.

"So, how long are we gone for?" Booth asked.

"Dunno. Might be a few days."

"A few days?!" Booth exclaimed. "I can't leave Chester that long without food!"

"Relax. Someone will feed him," Lou reassured him. "Might only be a few hours. Don't freak out yet." Booth looked back at the base anxiously. He just knew that Chester would think he'd abandoned him. This was not good.

 **Chester  
**

I became very anxious once Booth shut the door. I sensed he would be gone longer than he said. Call it instinct. I had to get out of this building. Now. I paced and paced. Then I started barking. That usually got someone's attention. Sure enough, within a few minutes, someone opened the door.

"Booth? Your damn dog-"

I flew past him, knocking him into the door.

"Hey!" he yelled after me. I didn't care. I was on a mission. I could smell Booth strongly, so I followed the scent to an area where it faded. I sniffed around. The shouts of other men pricked my ears. I think they were planning on catching me. I was not going to be caught. I looked and saw a road. Without a further thought, I bolted down it.

"Come back!"

"CHESTER!"

The voices were fading off behind me. Let them worry. I knew what I was doing.

 **Booth  
**

After what felt like forever, they finally stopped. Booth stepped out and stretched. He looked around the desert and sighed. He wondered what covert mission they were supposed to do now. There was a small village within sight, and Booth just knew it had something to do with that.

"Why are we here?" he asked Lou, who was swigging water.

"Something about an important personnel that we're to extract," Lou answered. "That's all I know."

"So, someone important?" Booth confirmed.

"Guess so," Lou shrugged. They went over to the huddle where plans were being made. Booth studied the map. The person they were after was inside the basement. A plan was formed, and Booth donned his helmet and night vision. It was show time.

 **Chester  
**

My legs were so tired, but I kept going. I had to. Booth needed me. I wasn't going to give up on him just like I knew he wouldn't give up on me. I just wish I had been quicker getting out of the building so I didn't have to walk so much! It was getting dark. I felt slightly fearful of the night life out here, but I sensed I was getting nearer to my destination. Lights were in the distance. I bet to myself that that's where he went.

 **Booth  
**

They had crept in without alerting anyone to their presence. Booth was on high alert. They were now at the bottom of the stairs, and he signaled that he was going in. He opened the door, and at first, he didn't see anything. Then, he noticed a figure standing in the corner with their hands against the wall with a gunman aiming his rifle at them. Three other gunman were there. They started shouting when they saw Booth. The figure whipped around, kicking her captor in the knees and punching him in the face. Booth took down the other three as well as the one that was down before they could fire their second gun, and he stared at the person they had just rescued.

"Thanks, boys," the woman smiled. Booth turned to Lou.

"This was the mission?" he asked roughly. "Who is she?"

"'She' is a reporter," she answered. "A rather important one at that."

"Since when do we go rescuing reporters who get into this mess?" Booth snapped. He was frustrated.

"Since my boss requested it," she smiled. She reached out her hand to shake his, but he refused.

"You almost had us killed to save your ass," Booth commented. He shook his head and turned to go.

"Hey, Booth," Lou called. "We're not out of here yet, remember?" Booth just signaled with his hand as he kept walking. He was mad. He had abandoned his dog for a careless reporter. He led the formation back out of the house and they skulked back to the truck. Booth was almost there when something crashed into him full force. The others cocked their guns.

"Wait, wait, wait!" he shouted, recognizing the furry body of Chester. The other men held their fire, waiting for his command. Chester starting licking his face.

"It's the dog," Lou laughed. "It's his damn dog." He lowered his gun, and the others followed suit. The woman looked around at them.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Chester, you bad boy," Booth laughed. He got up, and Chester bounced around happily. "How did you find me?" He ruffled the dog's ears playfully.

"Never mind that," Lou said. "We gotta go." They all climbed back into the truck and headed off into the night. Chester rested his head on Booth's lap, sighing in contentment.

 **Chester**

How had I found him? Well, I had been a search and rescue dog in one of my lives, and I had tracked a girl across the city in a moving car, so I don't want to brag, but I'm very good. Booth had been happy to see me, I knew it. He also smelled a little angry, which I was curious about. The woman was a new addition to the group. She smelled nervous. After a long car ride, we stopped. Booth tapped me to get me off, and I obliged. I hopped out after him.

"I guess you're just gonna have to come with me all the time, aren't you?" he asked me. "Can't risk you going all over the countryside looking for me." I winked. He grinned. He knew I understood. We must have been at a different base cos I didn't recognize it.

"Thank you, again," the woman said. Booth dismissed her. I immediately knew it was her that he was angry at. I wondered why. He took off his helmet and stalked over to another soldier to chat before going inside a building. I followed, looking back to see the woman watching him with interest. I had a feeling that wouldn't be the last we saw of her.

 **The Next Night-Booth  
**

The day had been long. They were busily planning another mission, and Booth was tired. He was having a drink when she walked in. He tensed up, not wanting to talk to her. He still couldn't believe that the secret mission had been for her.

"So, you're not gonna talk to me, are you?" she asked, sitting down beside him.

"Nope," he answered.

"Good, then you'll listen," she said. "I am working on a very important story, and in order for it to go public, I can't be dead."

"That's nice."

"I'm serious. I'm also not proud of the situation I got in," she went on.

"Look, I don't want to hear about it, okay? Just leave me alone," Booth said angrily. He felt Chester perk up at his voice. He rubbed his back with his foot to calm him down. He didn't want Chester excited right now.

"Nice dog," she said, looking at Chester.

"Thanks."

"Have you always had him?"

Booth had to admit, she was persistent. He finally gave in and decided to answer.

"No. He found me. I adopted him over here."

"That's sweet," she smiled. "Man's best friend."

"Yup."

"I'm Hannah, by the way," she said.

"Seeley Booth," he replied. He gave her a sideways glance. "That doesn't make us friends."

"All right," she agreed, grabbing her fresh beer and taking a swig.

 **Chester**

Hannah? As in, Ethan's Hannah? Here? No way! I jumped up, excited. HannahHannahHannahHannah! I had loved her. She was so sweet. Ethan got sad when she left. He stayed sad when she never came back. I nosed her hands anxiously. I wondered if she would recognize me. I was prepared to do my tail trick to show her I was Bailey.

"Oh!" she cried, laughing. "He's very friendly suddenly."

I licked her fingers, and that's when I knew something wasn't right. She tasted wrong. She bent down to cup my face and rub my cheeks with her thumbs.

"Hello, cutey," she said.

Nope. Not my Hannah. This was a different one. I wasn't too sure about her either.

"Looks like he likes you," Booth commented.

Nope. Nuh uh. I didn't like the smell that was coming off of her. I didn't know how to describe it, though. It was unfamiliar, and I didn't care for it. I didn't want her touching me anymore, so I moved away and went to the other side of Booth.

"I guess he's done," she chuckled. "Reminds me of a cat. They come when they want to be loved and then leave when they don't want it anymore."

Cat? Was it here? I looked around. Ethan's cat hadn't been very friendly and never wanted to play with me. I had tried to teach it how to be a dog, but it was never interested. Then one day, Cat disappeared, and I found it buried in the backyard. Ethan's mom had not been very happy with me when I brought it back inside.

"So, how long are you here for?" Hannah asked.

"As long as I need to be," Booth shrugged. I caught the smell of sadness then. He was missing someone, just like the way Ethan had missed his Hannah after he had sent her away. I wondered if Booth had had a similar experience.

"Well, if you ever want company, you know where to find me," Hannah said. She hopped off the stool and walked away. I watched her go. I hoped Booth wouldn't spend time with her. At least not until I figured out why she smelled funny.

...

 _Dear Bones,_

 _We saved a reporter today. Yup, that's correct. I wasn't too pleased about the secrecy around it. I mean, it's a reporter. Why so secret? Anyway, Chester somehow got out of the camp and found me on the mission. That's right. He ran miles and miles until he found me. I couldn't believe it. I've never seen anything like it. I think I have the best dog on Earth right here at my feet. I wish you could meet him. I know you'd love him.  
_

 _The nights seem so long right now. Without Chester, I think I'd go crazy. I hope you're safe. I hope I hear from you. I sometimes think of back home and wonder if they're still solving crimes. I hope Hodgins and Angela are having a blast in Paris. I hope Cam isn't too stressed on her own.  
_

 _Parker sent me a letter asking when I was coming home. I feel bad. I don't know how to answer him. I guess I have some thinking to do._

 _Yours,_

 _Booth_


	4. The Game

**Hi folks! I hope you're still interested in this story. Happy reading!**

* * *

Booth opened his eyes to sunlight. It was another day. Another day where he wasn't home. He'd already been away for five months. It felt like years, though. Chester grunted and shoved his nose into Booth's back.

"What?" Booth asked, reaching over and scratching Chester's ears. More grunting was given in return. Eventually, Booth forced himself out of bed and up to eat breakfast. He sat and looked out the window, wondering what to do. A soft knocking was at his door then. Chester sat up boltright in bed, growling.

"It's all right," Booth laughed. "Come in!" He placed his hand on the gun taped to the bottom of his table, just in case. Hannah poked her head around the corner.

"Hey," she said, smiling. "Thought you might need a wake up call."

"Nope," Booth said stiffly. Chester hmphed from his bed. Booth was getting the sense that his dog did not like Hannah. Something about her didn't seem right to him either.

"Well, I'm going to be heading out soon. Thought I'd come say goodbye," Hannah said. She lingered at the door.

"Goodbye then," Booth said.

"It was nice meeting you."

"Uh huh."

Booth didn't feel bad at her hurt expression. She closed the door behind her, and Chester settled back down. Booth looked over at him.

"I thought you liked everyone?" he asked. Chester didn't respond. It still seemed that the dog understood what he was saying, though. Booth just had a way of knowing.

 **Chester  
**

I was glad that woman was gone. She smelled of nothing but trouble. And sweat. I knew that sweaty smell. I didn't smell it on Booth, though. He did not reciprocate the sweatiness. I was glad. After he finished eating, we went for a walk. I love walks. We went around the camp, and Booth stopped to talk to other soldiers while I ran around smelling and exploring. I got the occasional treat too.

"It's the boss's dog," one guy said, grinning.

"Boss dog!" another shouted. I was lost in memory suddenly.

 _Boss dog!  
_

 _I bark in return.  
_

 _Boss dog!_

 _Bailey, Bailey, Bailey..._

Ethan called me Boss Dog. I think I helped him to not be as afraid when his father was drinking that nasty smelling stuff.

"Chester! Come," Booth called. I trotted over to him and brushed against his legs. Cat had always made it look fun. We kept walking until we reached an important looking building, and Booth went inside, ordering me to stay out front. I sat and guarded. So many smells to keep me occupied...

 **Booth  
**

"Another mission," Booth said bluntly. The man in front of him nodded.

"I know you were supposed to just be a teacher, but we need you, Booth," he went on. "You're the best of the best..."

"I have a kid to think about, Jones," Booth said.

"I know. We all do. Look, just do this one for me, and I'll look into keeping you out of the war zone," Jones said.

"I appreciate that, sir," Booth nodded. He walked out the door, feeling angry. Another mission. What journalist would they be saving this time? He went to find Lou. It didn't take him long. He was shooting hoops by himself.

"Howdy," Lou said, tossing the ball Booth's way.

"Horse?" Booth asked.

"Sounds good. You first," Lou indicated. Booth shot and hit nothing but net.

"H," he grinned. He passed the ball to Lou. Chester watched, interested. Booth mildly wondered if he would chase after the ball, but so far the dog seemed content to just watch.

"Rumor has it we're going out again," Lou commented, throwing the ball and scoring. "H for haha!" He laughed. Booth snagged the ball out of the air.

"Yea. I gotta admit, I kind of regret coming back here," Booth said, throwing and missing. Lou grabbed it as it bounced.

"I know what you mean. You were running away from something, though, weren't you?"

"I think I was. I don't think I want to run away anymore," Booth said. Lou made his shot.

"O," Lou said. Booth took the ball back and made his next shot too. They were tied. Chester was now lying on his side, panting in the sun.

"You taking him home with you?" Lou asked.

"Yes. Parker will love him," Booth answered. "R!"

"Damn it," Lou said as Booth passed him the ball.

"Hi, boys," Hannah said, standing to the side. Booth turned to see her and earned a ball to the chest as he wasn't paying attention. Chester was alert now too.

"Hey, Hannah," Lou greeted her. "Thought you were leaving?"

"I thought so too. Apparently that changed," she sighed. "May I?" She held up her camera.

"Why not?" Lou agreed. She snapped a photo of him.

"Can I get one of you and your dog?" Hannah asked Booth.

"Why?"

"So you'll have a photo of the two of you," Hannah laughed. "I'm not a stalker I promise." Booth felt reluctant, but then again, how else would he have a photo of Chester over here?

"All right," he caved. "Come here, buddy." He bent down and lifted Chester into his lap. The dog gave him a mournful look.

"I know, I know. Just one," Booth promised. He aimed Chester's head towards the camera. Hannah took the photo.

"Very nice," she smiled. "I'll give you copies as soon as I print them."

"Thanks," Booth said. Then she was gone, off photographing everyone else.

"She seems nice," Lou commented.

"Not interested," Booth replied.

"Maybe not yet," Lou smirked.

"S," Booth responded. "Come on, man you're losin'!"

"You're younger than me," Lou complained.

"Oh, not by much."

Lou missed the next shot, and Booth made his.

"And that's E," he said, triumphant.

"Well done, son," Lou congratulated. "I guess I'll see you at dusk. That's when we're going out, right?"

"Yea."

"All right."

 **Chester  
**

We didn't do much for the rest of the day. Booth wrestled with me a little bit, and I earned a piece of bacon fresh from the pan. He knows my weakness. I'd do anything for bacon. Then, he sat down at his table and started writing. I watched. I wondered who he was writing to and what he was saying. He seemed tense and nervous while he wrote. It made me curious. I closed my eyes and started drifting off when I heard him shift. I opened my eyes again. He was staring at the paper. Then, Booth finished writing at his desk and sighed. Then I saw him put on all his gear, and I knew we were going out again. Booth allowed me to follow. He knew I'd just track him to where he was going anyway.

"Dog can't come," a guy said abruptly.

"Chester will just follow anyway," Booth said. I was surveyed. A grunt was given, and I took it to mean I was going along. I hopped up beside Booth, feeling excited. I wondered where we were going this time. I was just glad to be in the truck with him and not chasing after him in the dark. The truck started moving after a while, and I tried to settle down. No one said a word to each other. I wished I could lighten the mood. I figured it would end up with me getting kicked out of the truck, and I didn't really feel like walking. So I slept. I was very tired.

 **Booth  
**

He couldn't stop thinking about her. It was starting to drive him mad. He hoped she was still alive. Her silence was deafening. Maybe she really was finished with their friendship. He didn't know how to repair it. He didn't know if it was even repairable. He wished he could take it all back, but he couldn't.

"Penny for your thoughts," Lou said, noticing.

"Just thinking about the past, Lou," Booth answered.

"The past never gets you anywhere, you know."

"I know."

"It's been my experience to look ahead while learning from the past. Analyzing it to death and wishing we could change things only brings you stress and heartache."

"You're awfully wise," Booth teased.

"I learned," Lou said grimly. Booth noticed him absently rubbing his ring finger. He wondered what happened. Lou had only said something about a fiance, nothing about a wife. He made a mental note to ask about it later.

 **Chester  
**

Lou smelled intensely of sadness. I licked his hand to help him feel better, and I was rewarded with a lovely scratch in return. I could sense that Booth was intrigued, but he wasn't asking any questions. These humans were confusing to me. Then again, they don't go around sniffing each other's butts as a form of greeting like I do. I have so much to learn. Booth rested a hand on my side. I felt at peace. I could tell he loved me. It had only been a week or more, but I loved him too. I'm a dog. We love pretty quickly.

...

 _Dear Bones,_

 _Five months. That's how long it's been since I've seen or heard from you. I miss you. We are going on another mission tonight. I'm writing this as I'm waiting to load up. I don't think it will be a hard one. Just a basic routine check. A learning experience for my students. I hope you are well. I hope you are finding lots of bones. I hope you find what you're looking for. Lou said something interesting to me today. He said I was running away by being here, and he's right. I ran away. I pushed you, lost you, and I ran away. What kind of friend am I?  
_

 _I'm sorry._

 _Yours,  
Booth_


	5. The Switch

**I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story. I feel bad telling you to pull out your tissue box before continuing...**

* * *

When the truck stopped abruptly, Booth knew something was wrong. Lou even tensed up.

"What's wrong?" Booth called to the driver.

"I dunno. Some guy is standing in the middle of the road," the driver responded. Booth could hear the fear in his voice. Then suddenly, they were under fire.

"Reverse!" Lou shouted. The driver threw it into gear and reversed hard core out of there. It seemed like they were surrounded, though.

"Take cover!" Booth hollered. The driver saw the shelter ahead and bee lined for it. Everyone piled out, weapons drawn. Booth moved forward, not realizing the door was left open. Shots kept coming at them. Booth put on his night vision, desperately trying to see what was happening. This was not how this evening was supposed to go. Just a routine check. That was all. He'd give Jones a piece of his mind when he got back. If he got back. He shook that thought out of his head. Of course he'd get back. He felt his St. Christopher's medal against his skin. He'd get back.

"Cover!" Lou shouted. Booth covered him. Where they were going, he wasn't sure. He just knew staying in the truck wasn't a good idea, especially if they were going to get herded into a land mine. Gas tanks were easy targets too. The building they were huddling in seemed structurally sound. Booth did a quick scan. He only saw five glowing figures straight ahead. Nothing they couldn't handle.

"Two on your left," Booth said.

"I see them," Lou replied. The others spread out. Then, one was down. Booth could hear the kid crying through the headset. It struck his soul.

"Booth, hang back!" Lou ordered. Booth ignored him. The kid wasn't going to die on his watch. He flashed back to Teddy, and it was like it was happening all over again. He disregarded the flying bullets. This kid was going to be saved.

"BOOTH!"

 **Chester**

I sensed danger. Lou was upset. Booth was walking out into a danger zone. I just knew it. Call it my instinct. Call it an act of love, but I knew he needed to be saved. Maybe that was my purpose for this man, to save him from dying so he could go back home. If that was the case, I would do it. I was not afraid. I had died before more than once. I ran full speed towards him, knocking him over. I felt the bullet strike me in the chest. It was all too familiar. I remember Carlos crying and holding me after I had saved him from a gunshot wound. I knew Booth would react in the same way once he figured it out. I wished I could tell them that it was okay, that I came back and helped someone else, that I will most likely come back again to help another person. Maybe that way their pain might not be so bad.

"CHESTER!"

 **Booth**

He didn't know what happened. One minute he was charging towards the kid, the next, he was being pushed down by a ball of fur, and Chester was yelping from being hit. The kid Booth was going for was able to crawl slowly. Booth heard the other soldiers cease fire, and Lou called out that it was all clear. The kid was swarmed by the others, and Lou knelt beside Booth, who was looking at Chester. His dog was giving him a look that he could almost interpret, one that was saying "Don't cry for me, it'll be all right." It was heartbreaking, but somehow, Booth knew Chester was using his last bit of energy trying to convey that it was going to be okay. Booth did not feel okay, however. When Chester closed his eyes, he broke down. He didn't remember anything after that, just sitting in the darkness holding Chester. The sun was coming up, and Booth wanted to bury his dog. He wouldn't let Lou help dig. After, he sat beside the small mound and cried. How had it even happened? How had Chester gotten out of the truck? Booth wished he had left Chester back at the base, but he knew that it would have been pointless. Booth wished this whole thing had never happened. Then he wouldn't be left feeling so broken, so alone.

...

"I got your photo!" Hannah called when she saw Booth. She stopped in her tracks. His face and no dog said it all. "Wait..."

"I lost him, Hannah," Booth said hoarsely. "I left the truck door open." As soon as he had seen it, he knew. It had been all his fault.

"Oh my God," Hannah said, covering her mouth. "I'm so sorry!"

"I lost the only good thing in my life over here," Booth lamented. "It's not the first time I lost someone I loved. I screw everything up so bad all the time..."

"Shh, no," Hannah said, pulling him into a hug. "No, you don't. Come on. Come talk to me." She led him to the bar where they sat and he talked. He left out Brennan. He didn't figure she needed to know. Nothing was going to come out of this anyway. She was just a friend helping a friend.

...

 _Dear Bones,_

 _I lost Chester. I lost him, and it's all my fault. I lost him like I lost you. I don't know what I'm going to do now._

 **Chester-Eight Months Later**

I had seen the lights again. I transformed into another puppy. This time, I was picked up from a box by a hopeful boy. I was taken to his home where I was put outside immediately by his mother. The boy tried to play with me, but his mother kept scolding him and making him come back inside. She tried to make me leave once, but I had this feeling the boy needed to be saved. Eventually, after four months and a lot of barking to get people's attention, some people came and took the boy away while the woman cried. Then someone came for me. I was taken to a home for dogs that felt sad and lonely. I hoped someone would come for me. I didn't think I'd be kept around long enough if there was no interest. It took four months before that someone finally came.

...

"I think you're doing the right thing," a woman's voice said. I sat patiently, waiting to be approached. I had gotten used to this. Not many people wanted an eight month old dog it seemed. I wasn't a cute little puppy anymore, but I thought I was still cute. I was a Beagle. At least, that is what I had heard the man say I was to a few who asked.

"I just need something to take my mind off of it," another woman's voice said.

"A rescue dog is totally a great idea," the first woman said. Then suddenly, they were standing in front of me. A woman with hair tied tightly in a bun knelt down in front of me.

"Hello," she said softly. She put her hand against my cage, and I decided to lick her fingers. She tasted sweet.

"He's adorable," the other woman said. She looked a little bit Chinese with darker hair. I could smell that she was expecting a litter. We dogs know everything, you know. Maybe they weren't called litters if it was human. I wasn't sure. Of course, my only experience of children was from Maya, and boy, those kids loved to chase me.

"Excuse me," the one kneeling called out to the top dog. "What's the story for this one?"

"He was found in a backyard tied up and neglected. The son was taken by child services, and the mother was arrested," the man answered.

"How horrible," the standing woman gushed. "Brennan, you have to take him."

"I do want him, Angela," Brennan said, smiling at me. I liked her. She smelled sensible yet fun.

"You want 'im?" the man asked, coming into view.

"I do," Brennan nodded.

"Let's go sign some papers then," he said, leading them away. I sat patiently until she came back. She had a leash with her. I knew what that meant.

"Come on, boy," she said, coaxing me out. I didn't really need coaxing. I wanted out of there just as much. I walked between the two women. I sensed they were friends. I sensed I was going to get a lot of treats from the one who was expecting.

"He is gonna be so surprised when he sees you with your new buddy," Angela said, laughing. "What are you gonna call him?"

"Well, I was always fond of this particular name from when I was a child," Brennan said. I padded along beside them.

"What's that?"

"Bailey."

My ears pricked right up then. Bailey? Had I heard correctly?

"That's a nice name," Angela said. "Where did you hear it?"

"I have this memory from when I was seven. My parents, Russ, and I would go to Michigan in the summers sometimes for a trip. We were at this fair once, and this teenage boy had this red retriever named Bailey, who destroyed a hot dog stand. I remember because the dog looked so excited to eat them, and the boy kept shouting, 'Bailey, no!' This boy clearly loved this dog, and I remember feeling jealous. I had always wanted a dog. Ever since then, I liked the name Bailey."

"He reminds me of that dog, Shiloh," Angela said.

"Hmm, I like that too, but I think Bailey wins," Brennan said. I nudged her leg to show I approved.

"Bailey," Angela said, trying it out. "Bailey, Bailey, Bailey."

 _Bailey, Bailey, Bailey._

It was like I was back with Ethan again. I knew right then that I was meant to be with this woman.

 **Brennan**

 _How serious is it?_

 _As serious as a heart attack._

 _Those are pretty serious._

Brennan couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop picturing Booth with Hannah. It drove her mad. She had had second thoughts over her trip and wanted to talk to Booth about their relationship, but when they reunited, she discovered he was with someone else. Stupid Hannah. Brennan punched her pillow. When did that happen anyway? Overseas she guessed. Angela was right. She needed a distraction. A soft whine pulled her attention back to her bedroom. Bailey was standing beside her bed, wagging his tail.

"You want up?" she asked. He bowed his head. She laughed. He seemed humanlike almost with some of his responses. She patted the bed gently. "Come on." Bailey jumped up without further hesitation. He curled up next to her and let out a soft sigh. She rested her hand on his fur and stroked him. Maybe a dog wasn't completely the answer, but she sure didn't feel as alone anymore.

 **Chester Now Bailey...Again**

I was starting to believe that all humans had this sadness smell to them. Or maybe it was just the people I was with. I was getting puzzled as to what my purpose was now. I guessed I would have to figure it out as the days wore on. I still missed Ethan. I did enjoy having my old name back, though. Hearing Brennan talk about the boy at the fair with the hot dog eating red retriever, I knew she had seen Ethan and me. It was like my past was being linked to me somehow, but it still felt like it was out of reach. I wasn't sure if I'd ever see my boy again, but I knew I had to put my all into figuring out this purpose. I just couldn't help myself. I rested my head on her arm and listened to her sleep. She needed me, and I was going to do everything I could to help her.

* * *

 **And now we get Brennan's perspective! I know you're probably disappointed that I kept the Hannah storyline there, but it was my plan all along for it to go this way. Chester/Bailey is gonna find a way to help Brennan and show his distaste for Hannah, don't you worry! :) I wanted to link Brennan to Ethan, so that's why I told the story of the fair, and maybe it doesn't work, but I don't care. For this story, it's going to lol. Anyway, thanks for reading. Please don't give up on it! I promise Chester/Bailey will be alive and well when this story ends. There will be a happy ending! I only intend on writing five more chapters just fyi.**


	6. The Letters

**You're in luck. I seem to be on a roll with this story right now. Perhaps it's cos I know it's not a long one and isn't a daunting task haha. Honestly, I think it's cos I'm just having way to much fun with it. Also, to avoid confusion, I'm just saying Chester/Bailey so you know it's the same dog lol. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Brennan didn't want to get up. She didn't want to go to work. She didn't want to face Booth. He was clearly happy, and it made her feel very hurt inside. Why didn't she say yes when he wanted to try being in a relationship? What had she been so afraid of? She raked her hands through her hair. She knew he would move on because he said he would. How could she think for one second that he wouldn't? Bailey wriggled into the space between her shoulder and her forearm and licked her nose.

"Good morning," she smiled. He made a playful growling sound. "I don't want to get up either." Bailey cocked his head at her. He wagged his tail slowly. Then suddenly he bolted from the bed and raced out the door. Brennan hoisted herself up, trying to see where he went. Eventually she just gave in and got up and threw on some clothes. He was sitting and staring at the door.

"Ah, you have to go out," she noted. "Let's take care of that shall we?" She pulled a hoodie over her tank top and grabbed his leash. They went for a walk around the block, allowing for stops for Bailey to sniff and lift his leg. Her phone rang as they were heading up the stairs to her apartment.

"Brennan," she said. She fiddled with her keys while listening to the person on the other end. She released Bailey from his leash, and he ran to his water dish.

"I'll be right there," she said. She hung up, observing Bailey and smiling. He looked over at her. "You ready to go to work?"

 **Chester/Bailey**

I couldn't help but feel excited to leave the apartment with Brennan. Her clothes had an intriguing smell to them. Kind of like death but mixed with a weird chemical smell. I wondered what she did for a living. She pulled up to a scene that looked disastrous to me. There had been a fire, I could tell. I smelled even more death. I didn't like it at all. I whined, but she either didn't hear me or chose not to. She put down the windows for me so I could have air and then got out. I figured out that she must work in law enforcement too or something close to it. I peeked out the window, watching as she approached the uniformed man and started talking to him. A different vehicle pulled up, and a man got out. I immediately perked my ears, and my entire body went stiff with anticipation.

"Hey, Bones," he said, approaching her. She was bent over, looking at something.

Booth! I barked. Booth, Booth, Booth! He turned his attention towards me. He looked confused.

"Did you get a dog?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, not looking at him. Booth stared at me a bit longer before turning back to whatever it was they were looking at. All my instincts made me want to jump out the window and race over to him, but I knew he wouldn't know it was me, and I'd probably upset Brennan by getting in her way. I wanted her to keep liking me.

"The digits are missing on the VIN plate," Booth was saying now.

"I'll give it to Angela," Brennan said. "She'll analyze it." I stopped listening until the roof of the burned truck was lifted off and both Booth and Brennan looked surprised. Booth mentioned something about melted cheese. That got my attention. I love cheese. Almost as much as I love bacon. I didn't smell the cheese, though. It was all so confusing. Then Brennan was walking back to the car and saying something about "the lab." We were going to see a lab? They were nice dogs, polite. I wished I could be a lab in one of my lives. We drove for a bit and then arrived at a huge building. Where was the lab? I kept looking around while we walked inside. I didn't see it. Maybe it wasn't here? The thought soon left me as we approached a group of people, and the woman I now knew as Angela cried out in surprise and bent down to give me attention. I loved her.

 **Brennan**

"I hope you don't mind me bringing him with me," Brennan said to Cam.

"As long as he doesn't get into the evidence," she answered.

"I will leave him in my office," Brennan promised. She liked having Bailey along. Angela and Hodgins were giving him a major massage, which she could tell by Bailey's expression that he loved it.

"Cool dog!" Daisy cried, coming in and pinning her access card to her shirt. "Where did you get him?"

"At the shelter. Booth would like you to try and find out the VIN number for this plate," Brennan said to Angela.

"I'll get right on it," Angela said, taking the bagged plate. Bailey trotted after her.

"Oh," Brennan started.

"It's okay he can keep me company," Angela called over her shoulder.

"I can't believe the bones melted," Hodgins said.

"Bones don't melt, Dr. Hodgins," Brennan argued. They started their process, and before too long, it was time to go with Booth to see the wife of the freshly identified dead man.

 **Chester/Bailey**

I barked joyfully at the sight of Booth. I raced over to him and pawed at his knees.

"Whoa! Hey there fella," he said, bending down to scratch my ears. So good, so good, so goooood!

"He likes you," Brennan noted. _Of course I like him!_ I thought. We were good pals before.

"He's very cute," Booth said, still petting me. "What made you decide to get a dog? You never said anything."

"It was kind of a spur of the moment thing," Brennan replied. Booth looked up at her. I could smell that sweaty smell on him very strongly. Come to think of it...I turned to face Brennan. She smelled sweaty too. I recognized that sweaty smell from Ethan and Hannah whenever they were together. That smell usually led to wrestling. I wasn't sure if that was the case here.

"How is Hannah?" Brennan asked. I stiffened. Hannah? No, not her. He wouldn't have? Would he? I looked up at him.

"She's great. She's meeting Parker."

Noooooo! He got with Hannah! I wanted to bite her. That conniving little sneak. I die and she latches onto him?! I was mad.

"That's great," Brennan said. I could tell she wasn't really all that thrilled.

"Yea. I really hope it works well," Booth went on.

"You sound apprehensive," Brennan noted.

"I'm worried," Booth admitted.

"Because your loyalty lies with Parker, and if he doesn't accept Hannah, you might lose the woman you love," Brennan said.

"It's not that simple," Booth said.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Brennan said. "It won't do you any good. If your relationship falls apart, worry won't salvage anything."

"Thanks, Bones," Booth smiled. "I appreciate it."

"Of course," Brennan nodded. Then we were off.

 **Brennan**

She cooked dinner while Bailey watched. She tried to keep her tears from falling. Right now, Booth would be introducing Parker to Hannah, and it stung. A piece of her hoped Parker wouldn't like Hannah. Maybe it would help Booth to see that he didn't belong with her.

"You really like Booth huh?" she asked Bailey. He wagged his tail in response. She couldn't believe how much Bailey had attached himself to Booth today. She sat down on the couch beside Bailey, who rested his head on her leg, whining and staring at her food.

"You wouldn't like it," she said. He nosed her hand. "I bet Parker loves her. Everyone looooves Hannah." Brennan was using a sarcastic voice. She stabbed at her food.

"Stupid Hannah," she muttered. Bailey gave a woof in response. She looked at him. She repeated the statement, and Bailey woofed again. Brennan couldn't help but smile. Her dog agreed with her. Imagine that.

 **The Next Day**

"Hey, can we make a quick stop at my apartment?" Booth asked. They were driving to the high school to search Randy Siminoff's locker.

"Sure," she said. He pulled in quickly. She and Bailey got out to follow him. She looked around the place, knowing that Hannah's presence was strong.

"I forgot my wallet," he said. "I also gotta use the john quick." Then he was gone. Brennan stifled a snicker. Booth was always so blunt and honest. That was something she loved about him. Bailey followed Booth to the bedroom of course. She wondered why her dog loved him so much.

 **Chester/Bailey**

I followed Booth, catching a scent of something familiar. He rummaged around in a drawer for his wallet, and when he found it, he went to a different room. I sniffed around, sensing I was getting close to that smell. It was from my last life when I was over in the desert with him. Every time he sat at his desk, he gave off a certain smell when he was writing. It was attached to the paper. Then, I found them. They were in the closet in a box, which oddly enough also had a sweater I used to sleep with when I was with Booth. I could smell my former self very strongly. I nosed my way in, finding the source of the smell, and I bit down gently on the stack of envelopes and tugged. They came free fairly easily. I started trotting out to Brennan.

"Bailey," Brennan hissed, sounding nervous. "Get back here!" I wasn't sure why she was so urgently trying to get me to come back. I knew where Booth was. He was in the place where the bad smells came from. He wouldn't see me. I trotted over to her, feeling triumphant. This would help them figure out what to do, I just knew it. I placed the pack of letters into her hand, and I heard her gasp.

"Bailey, where did you find this?" she asked quietly.

"Hey, Bones, so Hannah was wondering if you wanted to meet up with her tonight," Booth was saying from down the hall. I watched Brennan stuff those letters into her bag as fast as she could. Booth was suddenly right there.

"Oh?" she said. I could smell her nervousness now.

"Yea. She likes you," Booth smiled. I wagged my tail at him. I wished I could tell him it was me, his Chester. Then I got an idea.

"I...I suppose I could," Brennan said reluctantly. Even I could tell she didn't like this woman being forced onto her. Why couldn't he?

"Great. I will let-what is your dog doing?" Booth asked suddenly. I had my tail firmly in my teeth and spun a circle, looking at him. He was staring back.

"I don't know. I've never seen him do that before," Brennan said. "We have to go."

"Wait," Booth said, holding out his hand. He was still staring at me.

"What are you doing?" Brennan asked as he advanced.

"He just did something that..." Booth trailed off. I didn't blink. He knew. He had to. "Nevermind. We should get to that high school."

"Okay."

We walked out the door. I could smell she was still nervous. I also knew she couldn't wait to get somewhere and read those letters.

* * *

 **And there you have it. Brennan never answered Booth's letters because _he never sent them_. Why didn't he, you ask? Well, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out! Cheers! Thanks for reading!**

 **P.S. If any of you like/enjoy Sue Thomas FBEye stories, I am doing a crossover of that show with A Dog's Purpose too called Levi's Purpose. Just in case y'all are enjoying my style of writing from a dog's point of view ;)**


	7. The Lie

She sat on the couch, staring at the letters that were sitting there. Bailey looked at her curiously. She didn't know what to do. Booth had written these to her obviously, but he hadn't sent them. Why? Did he change his mind and not want her to read them? They were stamped and ready to go, so maybe he just forgot? No, that didn't seem like Booth. She ignored his text message, knowing he would be annoyed that she blew Hannah off that night after plans had been made, but she needed to read these. She couldn't wait another second.

...

 _Dear Bones,_

 _The nights are lonely out here. I didn't know if we were to talk or not, so I haven't contacted you. I'm writing this letter because I think it might be a better way to start than by a phone call. I don't know if I'll send it, though. I want to hear from you first, so I know you're okay with talking to me. I hurt you. I know I did. I pushed. You aren't ready. I understand, or at least, I want to understand. Help me understand. Is there something so fundamentally wrong with me that you don't want to love me? I'm sorry. I take it back. I know you're not there where I am. I need to accept that. I hope you're safe._

 _Yours,  
Booth_

 _._

 _._

 _Dear Bones,_

 _I miss my son. I miss you. I miss the US of A. There is so much damn dirt over here that it's endless. I can't ever get clean. Sand, sand, sand everywhere, and I mean_ _everywhere_ _! I can almost hear you laughing right now. I miss your laugh. God, I miss everything about you. Where are you? What are you doing right now? Are you thinking about me? I hope you're thinking about me cos I'm thinking about you._

 _Yours,  
Booth_

 _._

 _._

 _Dear Bones,_

 _I met Lou today. He's a great guy, quite a character. I think we'll get along just fine. He plays a mean game of basketball, but I'll wear him down eventually. The others here don't really mingle with me much. I think they might be a bit afraid of me. You would call that Alpha dominance or something like that. I miss your squinty talk. I miss chasing bad guys! Over here, I'm just training kids to shoot. It's like kindergarten in the sniper division for the army almost. I'm just waiting to be called "Teach." I don't have any pets among my students that's for damn sure. No suck ups in my class. I think I should feel proud of that..._

 _Yours,_

 _Booth_

 _._

 _._

 _Dear Bones,_

 _I have acquired a dog. His name is Chester. He just showed up here it seems, and I don't know where from. He's very loveable, you'd like him. I washed about a year's worth of dirt off him, and I could of swore he was grinning the whole time. He certainly has humanlike characteristics, and I feel he can understand me. Don't ask how I know. Yes, I can practically hear your eyes rolling at my irrational belief, but I don't care._

 _I hope you are well. The mission went well here, and I have a few days off to rest before going back out. I think about you all the time. I can't help but wonder if you think about me. I can't wait until we see each other again. I miss your laugh and your confused expressions over something you don't understand. Please be safe._

 _Yours,_

 _Booth_

 _._

 _._

 _Dear Bones,_

 _I had such hope today that you had sent me a letter. I was disappointed again. I wish I knew why you weren't writing me. I know I pushed too hard for you to love me, but I didn't realize you would stop talking to me once we were apart. I'm trying to think that you're just off somewhere in the bush where you have no idea what is up or down. It's better than thinking you're intentionally avoiding me._

 _Chester hit it off with Lou today. He seems to get along with everyone. He got a little too friendly at the mess hall begging for food, and he ate so many hot dogs that he threw up. Now he's been farting up a storm, and it's bad. Like, really bad. I am considering putting him outside for the night. He must realize that cos I'm getting the sad eyes right now. Mine, however, are watering so bad he looks like a blur. I can barely see to write. I am exaggerating a tad. Well, not really haha._

 _I hope you're all right. I miss you so much. I'm sorry again for everything. I just want things to go back to the way they were before when we talked and flirted with the idea of possibly being together. I knew you weren't ready. I don't know why I thought I could push through that. Anyway, I'm not going to hash that out again. I'm sure you're sick of hearing it._

 _Chester is doing this thing where he spins around and grabs his tail before looking at me. I think he's trying to show me how cute he is to make me feel bad for sending him outdoors. Yes, outdoors. I can't take it anymore. Sorry, Chester._

 _Please write soon._

 _Yours,  
Booth_

 _._

 _._

 _Dear Bones,_

 _We saved a reporter today. Yup, that's correct. I wasn't too pleased about the secrecy around it. I mean, it's a reporter. Why so secret? Anyway, Chester somehow got out of the camp and found me on the mission. That's right. He ran miles and miles until he found me. I couldn't believe it. I've never seen anything like it. I think I have the best dog on Earth right here at my feet. I wish you could meet him. I know you'd love him._

 _The nights seem so long right now. Without Chester, I think I'd go crazy. I hope you're safe. I hope I hear from you. I sometimes think of back home and wonder if they're still solving crimes. I hope Hodgins and Angela are having a blast in Paris. I hope Cam isn't too stressed on her own._

 _Parker sent me a letter asking when I was coming home. I feel bad. I don't know how to answer him. I guess I have some thinking to do._

 _Yours,_

 _Booth_

 _._

 _._

 _Dear Bones,_

 _Five months. That's how long it's been since I've seen or heard from you. I miss you. We are going on another mission tonight. I'm writing this as I'm waiting to load up. I don't think it will be a hard one. Just a basic routine check. A learning experience for my students. I hope you are well. I hope you are finding lots of bones. I hope you find what you're looking for. Lou said something interesting to me today. He said I was running away by being here, and he's right. I ran away. I pushed you, lost you, and I ran away. What kind of friend am I?_

 _I'm sorry._

 _Yours,  
Booth_

 _._

 _._

 _Dear Bones,_

 _I lost Chester. I lost him, and it's all my fault. I lost him like I lost you. I don't know what I'm going to do now._

 _._

 _._

 _Dear Bones,_

 _Nothing about any of this means anything to me anymore. I don't know what to do. Lou tries to make me feel better. Hannah tries to make me feel better, but it's no use. I miss Chester. I miss my boy, my boss dog. I can't ever look at a hot dog again without seeing him. My heart is not into this anymore. I ache for you, for your words and touch, but you're not here. You haven't written me. I guess you really didn't want to talk to me after all. I still hang on, though, because we both know I have hope._

 _Yours,  
Booth_

 _._

 _._

 _Dear Bones,_

 _I know I can't stay here. I've decided to come home. Chester left a huge hole in my heart, and I can't fill it here. The reporter I told you about, Hannah, well, I've kind of become close with her. That makes me feel ashamed that I could even think about being with someone else when all I want is you. But I can't have you. My brain is trying to be logical here, which you know very well I suck at. I follow my gut, but this time, my gut isn't telling me that you're going to change your mind. It's telling me I should move on. I know deep in my heart that Hannah will never compare to you. Ever. I don't even know where things between her and I are going to go. I'll be home soon. Then I can see you. I don't know what to expect. Then again, with you, I never do. That's one reason why I love you. I will never stop loving you. Maybe one day you'll start loving me back._

 _Yours,  
Booth_

 _._

 _._

 _Dear Bones,_

 _I just saw you. You seemed happy to see me, and for some reason, that hurt. You didn't write me at all, and yet there you were acting like nothing was wrong. I don't know why I said things were serious with Hannah. They aren't. I think I spit it out to hurt you the way your silence hurt me. That was dumb. So dumb. I'm an idiot sometimes, which I know you know. I don't know what to do now because you're gonna keep your distance now that I'm with Hannah. Can I be honest? Hannah really isn't the one I want. It's you. I know you'll never read these, so I don't know why I'm writing this last letter, but I feel I gotta get this out of me. I still love you. Now I'm stuck with someone else. I don't know what I'm going to do._

 _Yours,_

 _Booth_

 **Chester/Bailey**

I watched as she read them all. I didn't know what they said, but they made her laugh and cry and laugh some more. Then she looked solemn at the last one and set it down while staring off into space. I wondered what it meant. I went over to her and put my head on her knees.

"I have to talk to him," she said. "Before he does something stupid." She got up quickly and went for her keys. I knew that meant a car ride. I believed we were going to Booth's! I was very excited.

 **Brennan**

"Why didn't you send me these?" Brennan asked when Booth opened the door. He stared at the letters in her hand in shock.

"How did you get those?" he demanded.

"Bailey found them and gave them to me," she answered. "Booth, why didn't you send them to me?" He pulled the door shut behind him so Hannah wouldn't hear.

"I was afraid," he answered quickly.

"Of what?"

"Your response. I wanted you to write me first to let me know it was okay to contact you. You never did."

"But I did..." Brennan trailed off.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I did write you. I didn't know where you were going to be based, so I sent them to Rebecca to forward to you as I knew she would know how to contact you," she said. "Didn't you get them?"

"No," Booth answered. He still looked confused. He looked over at Bailey, noticing the dog looked guilty. The only way Bailey would know about his letters to her and find them would be if he was really Chester, but that made absolutely no sense. Booth was beginning to think he was losing his mind. Then, Bailey winked. _Just like Chester used to._

"Where did you get Bailey?" Booth asked. _Yup_ , he thought. _I'm officially losing my freaking mind._

"At a rescue shelter," Brennan dismissed. "Booth, you should have sent these."

"And what would have happened if I had?" he asked. Brennan paused. What would she have done?

"I might have tried to come find you," she admitted after a moment. She met his eyes.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Booth, I had been thinking about what happened the entire time I was on Maluku, and I was having doubts..."

"Don't. Bones, don't do this to me. I'm with Hannah now..."

"Are you? Are you really?" Brennan pressed. He knew she'd read them all and knew the truth.

"I wrote that last letter over five months ago," Booth said slowly. "Things changed."

"Did they?"

"Yes, Bones, they did. I'm sorry," he said. He didn't look at her. She wanted to cry.

"Okay," she said, backing away. "I'll leave you to your happy life. Don't expect me to be waiting when you figure it out." Then she turned and ran.

 **Chester/Bailey**

We were walking in a park when a woman and a boy approached us.

"Bones!" the boy shouted. I sensed he knew my owner.

"Hi, Parker," Brennan said, smiling. She was still sad, though. I could tell. I was angry at Booth for lying. That's right, I could smell lies too.

"Can I pet your dog?" he asked.

"Yes," Brennan answered. Parker bent down and rubbed my ears. Ooohhh he knew just where to scratch. I wished I could transfer my good feelings to him so he could understand.

"What's his name?" Parker asked.

"Bailey," Brennan told him absently.

"Bailey," Parker said, looking into my eyes. "Bailey, Bailey, Bailey."

 _Bailey, Bailey, Bailey_

I wondered if Parker knew Ethan?

"How are you?" the woman asked. I was half paying attention. This Parker was really letting me have it in the petting department. It was great.

"I'm fine," Brennan answered. "Although I do have a question for you."

"What's that?"

"Why didn't you send my letters to Booth?"

"Oh! I held on to them in the end because some of Parker's came back undelivered as I was going to send yours, and I didn't want yours to get lost in the mail since there was no return address. I went over to his place to give them to him when he got back."

"You did?" Brennan asked. I could smell her surprise. I was listening now too. Booth read her letters? He was a very good liar then. Something seemed wrong about that, though. If he had read her letters, I had a feeling things would be different right now.

"Yea. I gave them to his new girlfriend to give to him," Rebecca said. "Didn't he get them?"

"Apparently not," Brennan answered, smelling like anger again.

"Oh," Rebecca trailed off.

"Excuse me, I have to go," Brennan said. "Parker, you can come see Bailey anytime."

"Okay!" Parker exclaimed. I had figured out that this must be little Booth as he shared a similar scent to my Booth. I gave him one last hearty lick before running after Brennan. I knew exactly where we were going.

* * *

 **And the plot thickens...getting close to the end, guys! :D**


	8. The Realization

Brennan pounded on his door. When he answered, he looked surprised.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Where is she?" Brennan cut him off, pushing past him.

"What?"

"Hannah," Brennan said, looking around. "I need to speak with her."

"She left a minute ago," Booth said, puzzled. "What's going on?"

"Rebecca didn't mail my letters, she gave Hannah my letters to give to you," Brennan said. "Did she give them to you?" Booth looked stunned. Bailey was panting by his leg and whining, pawing at him.

"No," he said. "She didn't give them to me. I didn't know you had written me letters. I said that when you brought it up earlier tonight."

"Why wouldn't she give them to you?" Brennan asked, getting angry. "Or are you just lying to me? Again?"

"I...I don't know. Bones, I swear I don't have them," Booth urged. "I never read them."

"Then you need to talk to her and find them," Brennan said. She whirled around to leave. Bailey wouldn't budge.

"Bones," Booth said. She ran faster. Let Bailey stay with him if that's what he wanted to do. She didn't care. She had to get out of there.

 **Chester/Bailey**

I don't know why I stayed behind. I guess I thought she wouldn't leave without me and that would make them talk and maybe wrestle or lick faces. It didn't happen. I felt confused, but I knew I needed to show Booth that it was me, his Chester. I pawed at his leg again. He bent down and looked into my eyes.

"I know it's impossible, but I can't help but feel you're Chester," Booth said, rubbing my ears. "I think you know what I'm talking about." I winked at him.

"See? That's what I mean. Chester winked at me all the time too. He also did that tail thing..."

I demonstrated to show him.

"...yea, that," Booth finished. He stared at me in wonder. "Chester?"

I woofed.

"Boss dog?"

I barked.

"Haha! It is you!" he exclaimed, wrapping me into a huge hug. I licked his face repeatedly, making him laugh.

"Nobody is ever gonna believe me," he said. "Especially Bones. How the hell did this happen?"

It's been happening for a while now, but of course, I couldn't tell him that. I'm a dog. Then, Hannah came home.

"I'm such an idiot I forgot..." she started.

"Where are the letters?" Booth demanded. I let my hackles rise along with his anger. Hannah was not getting away with this.

"What letters?" Hannah asked. She was totally acting. I could smell it.

"The letters Rebecca gave you to give to me," Booth answered. "Those ones. Where are they?"

"I...I don't know," Hannah said. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me!" Booth shouted. I got an idea then. I scurried off to the room that reeked of Booth the most. The bedroom. I searched and searched while they shouted and yelled at each other. Hannah's scent was strong on one side of the room, so I went there. I could smell that they were in the drawer under the bed, which without hands would be hard to get into, but I was not one for giving up. I put my teeth around the handle and pulled. It took a bit, but I got it. They were still yelling in the other room. I rooted around in the drawer until I found a stack of what looked like letters and smelled like Brennan. I pulled them out and brought them to Booth, feeling proud. Hannah gasped when she saw me.

"Look at that," Booth said, seeing me. He plucked them out of my mouth. "Letters addressed to me."

"I can explain..." she started.

"Explain what? That you hid these from me and then lied about it? That you didn't want me to read them?"

"I knew you'd go running to her!" Hannah cried. "I knew you didn't love me or care about me like you did her. I'm not stupid, Seeley. I just wanted to see if this could work..."

"Not on lies it won't," Booth snapped. I nodded my head in agreement. Liars were bad. They deserved to be bitten. I held onto my urge, though, but I did growl fiercely, which made her back away.

"Booth..."

"Get out," he ordered.

"You don't mean that," she started, getting tearful.

"Yes, I do. You deliberately kept these from me. I don't think I can ever trust you again. Get out, right now," Booth demanded. I gave another growl and a woof in agreement. Hannah looked at me.

"Your other dog did that too," she said.

"Yea, well, dogs are a good judge of character," Booth said. "And I didn't listen to him once, but I'm not going to ignore him this time. We're done." I barked loudly. Hannah stormed into the room to pack her things. Booth cradled the letters in his hands. I knew he was going to fix things. I just knew it. Once Hannah was gone, he looked at me.

"Come on, buddy. We gotta get her back."

 **Brennan**

She was at the lab working. It was the only thing that could distract her from all her thoughts. Booth never got her letters. He didn't read how much she regretted not saying yes, how she dreamed about making love to him and wanting to go back in time and change her answer. He didn't read that she missed him every single day she was on Maluku and was desperate to hear from him. He didn't read that she was finally admitting to herself that she could possibly love him too. He didn't read any of it. He had no idea. She slammed her fist down on the table hard, making the instruments clatter. It all infuriated her so much.

"Ahh!" she shouted, kicking the table her body was lying on. It only accomplished a sore foot.

"The dead don't like being kicked you know," Booth's voice said. She whipped around.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm bringing your dog back. You forgot him at my place, remember?"

"Oh." Bailey trotted over to her, his tongue lolling out. If Brennan didn't know any better, she'd think that her dog was smiling at her as though he had a secret. She shook her head. It was foolish to think a dog would have a secret. Bailey sat and watched them.

"I found them," he said, showing her the letters. Brennan stared at them.

"Where were they?"

"Hannah had hid them away."

"What?! Booth..."

"I know what you're going to say," he cut her off. "I told her to leave."

"You did?"

"I did."

Brennan felt herself shaking a little. Hannah was gone? Did that mean...?

"I was kidding myself to think that I could ever be with someone else," Booth said quietly.

"It's natural to want..."

"Bones, would ya just give me a second?" he asked, holding up his hand.

"All right," she agreed.

"I know you feel differently about certain things than I do," he started. "But I need to know one thing. Do you love me?"

"Read the letters," she said quietly.

"Bones, I'm standing right here..."

"Just read the letters," Brennan begged. "Please." He looked at her.

"You're serious," he said.

"Yes. Booth, I spent a lot of time and thought into them. I'd like you to read them before we continue having this conversation," Brennan said. Bailey made an interesting sound in the corner. They both looked at him. The dog actually looked exasperated, but that couldn't be because he was a dog. It didn't make any sense to Brennan at all.

"Okay," he said, pulling the first one out and ripping it open.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm reading them," he answered. "Like you told me to."

"Not here!"

"You didn't say where," Booth corrected. "So I'm reading them here. 'Dear Booth'..."

"No! Not out loud!" Brennan begged.

"Why not?"

"Because! Can you just go and read them somewhere else?"

"Fine," Booth agreed, folding it up. He waltzed over to her office.

"Booth..."

"I'll be right here. You just keep doing what you're doing and don't pay me any mind," Booth said. Bailey looked at Brennan.

"He's nuts," she told him. Bailey made a noise in his throat as if agreeing.

 **Chester/Bailey**

Of course she wanted him to read the letters. It would just be too easy otherwise. I expressed my annoyance at both of them, causing them to look at me curiously before Booth went away to read them. Brennan went back to work, and I went to find Booth. He was curled up on her couch in her office. I liked that couch. It was so comfortable.

"Hey, Chester," Booth murmured. I gave a small throaty woof in response. I pressed myself against him while he read. There were about ten letters that I could see. I could sort of catch a glimpse of them, but they didn't make a whole lot of sense to me.

"Listen to this," Booth said to me. "'I can't stop thinking about you. I hate that we left without my saying what I wanted to say. I was afraid. Booth, I do love you. Maybe it's not the same love that you feel for me, but to me it is. I'm afraid to be closer to you in that way for fear it doesn't work and then I shall lose not only my boyfriend, but a partner and best friend also. I don't know what to do.'"

I whined.

"Yea, me too buddy," Booth said. He read a little more. Then he laughed out loud.

"'Daisy has day of the week underpants. Who invented such a thing? And why wear them? If I did, I'd purposely wear them on the wrong days just to prove a point, not that anyone would see it.'" Booth laughed a little more. Then he grew serious again. I smelled a strong scent of that sweaty smell off of him. I wondered what she wrote.

"I'm not telling you," Booth said as though I had spoken somehow. "This one's private." When he got to the last letter, he was grinning.

"'I can't wait until you're home,'" he read. "'I need to see you, to tell you in person what I'm feeling. I hope the previous letters got to you. I hope you still love me.' Boy, I sure wish I had gotten these over there," Booth sighed. I thumped my tail. He patted me happily.

"I think it's time we had our talk," Booth said, getting up. I jumped up and followed anxiously. I prayed that this was going to work. I felt I had done my purpose for these two so long as the next few moments played out the way I hoped. I sat and waited.

* * *

 **Two more chapters! I'm so excited for you to read them! This story will be completed by early next week ;)**


	9. The Love

She turned when Booth approached. She suddenly felt flushed and embarrassed.

"I wish I had gotten these a long time ago," he said.

"Why is that?"

"Because I would not have wasted the last eight months with someone else," he answered.

"You didn't know..."

"I know. That's why I said...nevermind. Bones, do you still feel the way you did when you wrote these?" he asked. She inhaled deeply.

"Yes," she answered. It was so quiet suddenly that a pin dropping could have been heard.

"Wow," he said.

"Do you?" she asked.

"Do I what?"

"Do you still...you know," she said. She felt awkward saying it just then.

"Bones, I have loved you since the day you slapped me," Booth said. "It never left. It never changed. I still love you."

"And I...I have come to the conclusion that what I feel for you must also be love," she told him. "I haven't really felt this way about anyone since...well, ever, I think. It's very new to me."

"I'll help," Booth said, coming closer.

"I'd appreciate that," she smiled. He reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. She shivered.

"I'm sorry I wasted so much time," he whispered.

"I'm sorry I just didn't realize I loved you before we even went our separate ways," she said back.

"Onwards and upwards, eh?" he said. "What do you think?"

"I think I can manage that."

"Good."

"Are you going to kiss me or just keep staring at me?"

He pressed his lips against hers suddenly and fiercely. It was everything she had hoped for.

 **Chester/Bailey**

Success! They were licking faces! Now Brennan was searching his mouth for food like Ethan's Hannah had always done. One time I had looked in there myself and didn't find anything. Humans were strange. I wagged my tail in happiness as they wrestled. Then it got interesting, and I got uncomfortable, so I went back to Brennan's office. I had this feeling they wanted to be alone although they were out in the middle of a room.

"Oh my word!" a voice shouted. I ran back out. Cam was standing there with her hand over her mouth, looking at Booth and Brennan who were disheveled.

"I'm so sorry," Brennan said. She was smiling though.

"Yea, Cam, we'll get out of your way," Booth said, shrugging his dress shirt back on.

"Are you...?" Cam started.

"I was examining him for..."

"Oh she was examining me all right," Booth cut in. Brennan play punched him in the shoulder.

"Just go," Cam said, pointing. Her eyes were shut as though she could pretend they weren't standing there half dressed. I trotted after them happily.

"My place?" Brennan asked.

"Oh yea," Booth answered.

 **Brennan**

Sex with Booth was the best thing she had ever experienced. He had tried to bring her descriptive letter into bed with them but she had yanked it away and re-enacted it herself. Bailey had hid himself away in a different room, but Brennan shut the door behind her anyway just in case.

"I am regretting not doing this sooner," she said after, breathing heavily.

"You and me both," Booth agreed. He kissed her again for a while before they curled up together, talking.

"Tell me more about Chester," Brennan said.

"He was the best," Booth started. "He seemed to know when I was upset, and he had this thing he did with his tail."

"Like what Bailey did," Brennan said, remembering.

"Yea! Bones, you're gonna think I'm crazy, but I think...I think Chester might be Bailey."

"What? Booth that's the most hilarious thing you've ever said to me," Brennan laughed. Then she saw his face. "You're serious."

"I am. He has a few other things that he used to do, and Bailey did them too," he went on.

"Like what?"

"Like how he winks at me. How he barks when I say 'Boss dog,' and he barks when I call him Chester," Booth finished.

"I hardly think..."

"He found both my letters I wrote and yours," Booth interrupted. "And he raised his hackles at Hannah the same way Chester used to."

"Booth, Bailey isn't Chester," Brennan insisted. "It's impossible."

"Says who?"

"Says science," Brennan answered. Booth gave her a playful shove.

"Let's prove it, then," he said. He opened the door and called for Bailey, who came running.

"What are you going to do, interrogate him?" Brennan asked, teasing.

"You bet."

 **Chester/Bailey**

I was being given a test. I knew it. Booth was trying to show her that I was Chester. Well, I'd prove it.

"I'm going to start by saying a bunch of different names," Booth said. "He'll bark at the right one."

"Booth, I doubt it," Brennan said. Oh, watch me.

"Dexter."

Nothing.

"Buddy."

Still nothing.

"Bear. Tyler. Baxter. Bandit."

Nothing, nothing, nope, and nada. Booth looked at Brennan.

"This doesn't prove..." she started.

"Chester."

I barked.

"See?" Booth said, nudging her. Brennan peered at me.

"I still don't..."

"Bandit, Jasper, Finn, Scout."

I didn't respond.

"Chester."

I barked.

"Okay," Brennan finally caved. "I'll give you that one." Booth grinned.

"Boss dog," he said. I barked. He rhymed off more statements that I didn't bark at until he repeated "boss dog."

"Fine," Brennan agreed.

"Do your trick," Booth told me. I got a hold of my tail and turned once before stopping and looking at them both.

"Huh," Brennan said.

"It's him. That is my Chester," Booth said.

"Do you have another brain tumor?" she asked.

"No," he laughed. "I'm not crazy. You saw the whole name thing too."

"It's just weird," Brennan said, reaching to pet me. "How could it even work?"

"Miracle," Booth answered. I wagged my tail. These two were great. They really were. I knew Brennan still doubted it, but that was okay. He asked her how she decided on my name, so she told him.

"He devoured hot dogs?" Booth asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yea."

"Chester did the same thing over there with me. He acted crazed almost. You don't think..."

"No, Booth. There is no way that this dog is that dog from all those years ago. All dogs love hot dogs. Forget it."

"All right," Booth caved, but he still looked at me curiously. I knew he believed it. Now, if only I could see my boy again. I knew my purpose here was done. I just didn't know what was coming next.

 **Brennan**

As much as she hated to admit it, the whole barking at Chester only game was odd to her. She tried not to think about it too much. It made her head want to explode. Booth was taking a shower while she made something to eat. They had spent the whole day in her bedroom, and she had to say, it was the best day of her life so far. Things had worked out for them. She only regretted not doing it sooner.

"Well, Bailey," she said, looking over at him. "We did it. We're in love." He thumped his tail.

"He understands you," Booth said, startling her. He wrapped his arms around her, looking at Bailey.

"It appears that way," Brennan agreed.

"Chester was the same."

"I'm glad I found him then," she smiled. He kissed her.

"So," he said after. "You and me. We're doing this."

"Yes," she nodded firmly, smiling. "We are doing this." He grinned.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Booth."

He swept her up in his arms and took her breath away. So much for dinner. But Brennan wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **I know it's short. The final chapter is longer I promise, and it has a happy ending for everyone.**


	10. The End

**Seven Months Later**

"Remind me why we're doing this trip again?" Booth asked as they drove along. Brennan winced as they hit a bump, and her hand reflexively went to her abdomen.

"I wanted you to see the place my family and I went to sometimes," she answered. "I thought it would be a nice road trip."

"The flat tire was so much fun," Booth grumbled. Bailey barked in the back, and Brennan turned to see his face looking as though he was laughing. The dog had stuck his head out the window for most of the trip.

"You'll love it, Booth," Brennan promised. "When we get there."

 **Chester/Bailey**

The smells were all so familiar. I knew I had been here before. I wondered if my boy was still here, if I would find him. I was getting excited. Not that being with Booth and Brennan was so bad. I did love them very much, and they treated me very well. Little Booth was especially my favorite, but the thought of being with my boy again, well, it made me very, very happy. We were driving past a field when I caught another scent that captured my attention. Could it be?

HORSE DOG!

I knew it was him. I had to get to him. When we came to the crossways in the road, I jumped out the window and bolted.

 **Brennan & Booth **

"Bailey!" Brennan shouted. "Booth, go after him!"

"I'm on it," Booth said, turning the car towards where Bailey had went.

"I knew that window was down too low," Brennan said.

"I didn't know he'd jump out of it," Booth replied. "It's probably an animal he's smelled and is going after it."

"Just hurry!" Brennan ordered. They sped along the dirt road, coming up to a house. They saw Bailey running around a fenced in donkey.

"This feels weird," Brennan said as they stopped and parked. They got out together. A man in his late forties came out of the house as they approached.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"We're so sorry," Booth started. "Our dog jumped out of the car and ran here. We're just coming to get him." The man turned to see Bailey frolicking with the donkey.

"Huh," he said.

"Come on, Bailey," Brennan called. Booth saw the man freeze for a second.

"You all right?" Booth asked, curious.

"Yea. Yea, I just...Bailey eh? That's a good name," the man said, nodding. Booth saw Bailey see the man and come charging at him full speed.

"Head's up!" Booth shouted.

 **Chester/Bailey**

ETHAN! Ethan, Ethan, Ethan! I ran hard. EEEEEETHAAAAAN! I launched myself onto him. Ethan grunted and fell backwards with me landing on his chest and kissing his face. I knew it was him, my boy. He smelled exactly the same.

"Oh, now come on," Ethan said, defending himself, but he was laughing.

"Bailey!" Brennan shouted at me. "Bailey, no!"

"Bailey, stop," Booth ordered. Ethan pushed me off finally, and we sat staring at each other.

"I am so sorry," Brennan said, grabbing my collar and yanking me back. No! I wanted Ethan! I looked at Booth, who was watching me carefully. Booth had to know. He knew I was Chester, so why couldn't he believe that I was Ethan's dog too? I knew it was in there, the thought.

"It's all right," Ethan laughed. "I have a way with dogs. I used to have one years ago. I'm Ethan, by the way." I watched as they all shook hands.

"What was your dog like?" Booth asked. Good boy, I thought. Good question.

"He was the best. Honestly, I just never had the heart to get another one after I lost him," Ethan sighed. "Bailey was my good boy." I stood and wagged my tail hard, barking.

"Bailey?" Brennan asked. "Your dog's name was Bailey?"

"Yea," Ethan replied, looking at me. Brennan was studying him now.

"What's wrong, Bones?" Booth asked.

"He has the same facial features and structure," Brennan started. "He's just older..."

"Excuse me?" Ethan asked, confused.

"I saw you at a fair a long time ago," Brennan started. "Your dog, Bailey, destroyed a hot dog stand. I remember you trying to stop him to no avail. I was very young. I had found it amusing." Ethan stared at her.

"It's why she named her dog Bailey," Booth finished. "Because of your dog."

"Wow," Ethan said after a moment. "That's...wow. I'm honored."

"The thing is," Booth went on, "there's something about this dog..."

"No, Booth," Brennan hissed, cutting him off.

"I think he'd believe it," Booth argued.

"Believe what?" Ethan asked.

"Nothing," Brennan said before Booth could open his mouth. "We really should be going. We came for a holiday before our baby was born. We're very sorry for crashing into your yard like this." She tugged at me, and at first, I resisted. Then Booth just picked me up and we were back in the car.

"It was nice meeting you," Booth said.

"Nice to see you again," Brennan added.

"Yea, take care," Ethan said slowly as we drove away. I pressed my face against the glass. He was watching me. I began to howl.

"Bailey, please stop," Brennan begged.

"I'm telling you," Booth said. "Bailey is Ethan's dog."

 **Booth & Brennan **

They found a motel in town to stay at. They were still bickering about the fact that Bailey used to be Ethan's dog.

"It's impossible," Brennan was saying.

"It's not. You came around to believing he's Chester, so why not believe that Bailey used to be Ethan's Bailey?" Booth asked.

"Because! That was almost thirty years ago! There's no way he's the same dog," Brennan argued.

"How do you know?"

"I just do!"

Neither of them saw Bailey slip out of the open door.

 **Chester/Bailey**

I needed to be with my boy. I had to show him it was me. I knew the doubt was already there. I had to answer his question. I made my way to his farm, but on the way I got sidetracked by a dog park. As I stared through the fence, this other dog approached me, and she smelled a familiar smell, one that I hadn't smelled in a long time. When her owner called for her, I snapped back into my mission. Find Ethan. It was late afternoon when I got back to his farm. I barked and pawed at the door.

"You again," Ethan said when he opened the door and saw me. "I think your owners will be upset with you." I didn't care. I wanted to be with Ethan. He looked around, not seeing Booth or Brennan.

"I think they'll know where to find you," he surmised. "I'd take you to them, but I don't know where they're staying." I followed him inside. I curled up by him until Booth and Brennan arrived almost an hour later.

"Figured you'd be back," Ethan joked.

"We apologize," Brennan said. "We don't know why he is doing this."

"I do," Booth muttered. Brennan shot him a dagger look.

"Why don't you stay for a coffee?" Ethan suggested.

"Oh, we don't want to impose," Brennan started.

"You're not," Ethan dismissed. "Come in, sit." They obeyed. Perhaps they were finally learning from me on how to be obedient. I was a model in that department after all despite what they thought.

"You own this farm?" Booth asked once they were settled in the living room.

"Yes. It was my grandparents' farm and now mine," Ethan answered. "Keeps me busy." He went for the coffee.

"None for me," Brennan said. "I've already had my allotted amount today."

"Ah yes, the baby," Ethan smiled. He handed her a glass of water instead before sitting down. "So tell me about you two."

"Well, I'm an FBI agent," Booth started.

"And I'm a forensic anthropologist," Brennan added. "We solve crimes together."

"Wow," Ethan said. "How about that." I wedged myself between his feet, making him look down at me.

"He really likes you," Brennan noted.

"I see that," Ethan agreed, looking down at me. Booth gave Brennan a look.

"We have an idea why," Booth started. Brennan didn't interrupt this time.

"Yea?"

"You see, I had a dog over in Afghanistan," Booth said. "He found me randomly, and I took him in. I called him Chester." I woofed.

"He does that when Booth says that name," Brennan answered. "Booth believes that my Bailey is his Chester."

"He barks at the name out of all other names I say," Booth said hurriedly. "And he does this thing with his tail that Chester did. And he winks."

"I try to say it's because he's a dog," Brennan cut in. "But I have to admit, the whole barking at the name thing is interesting."

"You think that your dog was his dog?" Ethan asked, incredulous.

"That's not all," Booth said before Brennan could talk. "We think he used to be your dog too." Ethan stared at them both before bursting out in laughter.

"You're kidding?!" he hooted. "This is my Bailey? You guys must be on something."

"I am most certainly not," Brennan said indignantly. "I am pregnant."

"And I'm the law," Booth added. "Well, that isn't really a reason, but it's my reason. Just indulge us for a moment. Is there anything you can think of that only your dog did that you would know about?" I looked up at Ethan, who was watching me carefully. There was, and he knew it.

"Possibly," he agreed, still looking at me. I leaped to my feet. I knew just where to find it.

 **Booth & Brennan **

"He thinks we're nuts," Brennan said to Booth as they followed Ethan outside. "I can't believe you told him."

"It's true and you know it," Booth argued. "Just watch." Bailey trotted over to the barn. Ethan watched and waited. A few moments later, Bailey returned with a deflated football. They both heard Ethan inhale sharply.

"Where did you get that?" he asked Bailey, who dropped it at his feet, waiting expectantly.

"I think he wants you to throw it," Booth said. Ethan turned to look at them.

"I think so too," he agreed. "All right then." He picked it up and looked at Bailey. Then he threw it hard and turned his back to Bailey, going down on his knee quickly. Bailey ran and jumped off of Ethan's back, catching the toy midair and landing a few feet away. Booth and Brennan watched anxiously. Ethan looked up at Bailey, who was now standing right in front of him.

"Did either of you teach him how to do that?" Ethan asked, still looking at Bailey.

"No," Booth said, shaking his head. "I have never seen him do that."

"Bailey?" Ethan asked. Bailey barked. "Boss dog?" Bailey barked again. "Boss dog!" More barking.

"Booth, he barked at that one when you said it too," Brennan hissed. Booth nudged her to be quiet. Bailey grabbed his tail and spun, stopping to look at Ethan.

"Oh my God," Ethan said. "Bailey!" Bailey charged into his arms, licking his face all over.

"I told you," Booth said, looking at Brennan, who was in shock.

"Bailey, Bailey, Bailey," Ethan said, rubbing the dog all over. Bailey barked and bounced in joy. Then Ethan stood and came over to them.

"You still think we're crazy?" Booth asked.

"I...I don't know how it's possible, but I believe this is my old Bailey," Ethan said. Bailey was pressed against his legs hard.

"Well," Brennan said. "I guess I have to concur even though it goes against my logic."

"Atta girl," Booth grinned.

"Thank you for letting me see him again," Ethan said. "I'm sure you want to get on with your holiday." Booth watched Bailey carefully, and he could see that the dog didn't want to leave Ethan.

"Can you just give us a minute?" Booth asked, pulling Brennan aside.

"What?" she asked.

"Bones, I think Bailey should stay here," he said.

"What? But I love him..." Brennan started.

"I know you do, and I love him too, but maybe, just maybe, Bailey belongs here. Maybe he's been trying to get here his whole life after losing Ethan," Booth said.

"Booth..."

"Maybe we were just a stepping stone for him," Booth went on. "Bones, I don't want to take him away if it'll make him sad."

"But..."

"We can get another dog," Booth promised.

"It won't be the same," Brennan said, tearing up. She looked over at Bailey, who was enraptured with Ethan. She knew Booth was right, though.

"I know," Booth agreed, choking up. "But how would you feel if you lost me, got with someone else, but then found me again and that other someone tried to take you away from me after you finally found me?"

"That's not the same..."

"Yes, it is. I'm yours, and if another guy tried to take you away, you wouldn't go," Booth said. Brennan hesitated. He had a point.

"Okay," she agreed. "You have made your case." They turned back to Ethan, who was loving Bailey all up.

"Ethan?" Booth said, getting his attention. "We want Bailey to stay with you."

"What?" Ethan asked, surprised. "Are...are you sure?"

"Yes," Brennan nodded. "We think he'd be sad if he came with us."

"I...I don't know what to say," Ethan said, shocked.

"Don't say anything," Booth suggested. "We're happy that you're happy."

"But we really should get going," Brennan said. She didn't want to prolong the inevitable. Saying goodbye was going to hurt.

"You can visit anytime," Ethan promised. "I mean that."

"Thanks, Ethan," Booth smiled. They shook hands. Brennan got down on her knees, and Bailey came towards her.

 **Chester/Bailey**

I could smell her sadness. I knew she didn't want to leave me here. I was just as sad to let her go, but I was with my boy, and no one else could be my boy, even if they wanted to.

"Bye, Bailey," she said, tearing up. "You brought Booth and I together. I can't thank you enough for that." She kissed me and smoothed her hands over my fur. Booth got down beside her, and I went over to him.

"Chester," he said. "You saved my life in Afghanistan so I could come home and be with her. You're the best dog, and don't forget it. I'm glad you're home, buddy." I nuzzled his face with mine, feeling his tears on my snout. I gave him a final lick before he stood up.

"Thank you," Ethan said again. I went over to him and pushed my face into his leg. We watched together as Booth and Brennan got back into their car and drove away. Brennan waving was the last sight I saw.

"Well, Bailey," Ethan said. "How about some catch?"

 **A Couple of Weeks Later**

I had found her. The good one. Ethan's Hannah. I had gone back to that dog park and followed that girl dog to her owner, who led me to Hannah. After seeing my tag, I could smell her surprise. She drove me back to the farm. We stood outside the door, waiting for Ethan to answer. I knew he was in there. I could smell him. I started barking until he finally answered the door.

"Hi," he said, seeing Hannah. I smelled the sweaty smell all over again.

"Hi," she answered.

...

I watched from under the deck. They were talking, and any minute now, I expected them to lick faces, especially when Ethan told Hannah he'd never met anyone else. When Hannah told Ethan she had moved back here, he wacked his head on the underside of the deck when standing back up. Clumsiness was a sign of attraction I had learned. Then Hannah decided to leave, and I couldn't believe it. Come on! Ethan chased after her. I watched eagerly as he went in closer to her.

"I owe you an apology for what happened to us back then," Ethan started. This was good. I knew he had been angry and made Hannah go away, but I knew he hadn't meant it. I only wish the two of them had figured that out years ago.

"Don't worry it was a long, long time ago," Hannah assured him.

"No," Ethan said, shaking his head. "I pushed you away. I was...I was really mad at the world, and I just want you to know that not a day goes by that I don't kick myself for doing that." I stepped closer. That sweaty smell was so strong now.

"Do you think it'd be crazy if...we...did something together?" Ethan asked.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Hannah asked.

"Well, I just think that I'd be an all time fool if I just watched you drive away."

Enough talking, I begged. Use your nose!

"Then don't," Hannah said. They smiled at each other. Come on! That's it. I watched as he leaned in. Then they were licking faces. Yes! YES! I barked. I was successfully the one who had brought people together! I sat and watched. Oh, Ethan. I'm so glad to finally smell you happy again. My final purpose was complete. I was home.

 **The End**

* * *

 **I am actually sad that this story is over! I had so much fun writing it. I wanted Bailey to have his happy ending with Ethan even though he was happy with Booth and Brennan. Thank you SO much for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! It meant a lot. I hope it was a satisfying ending. Bailey's purpose was finally complete. If you want to read more about Bailey getting people together, then check out Levi's Purpose. If you haven't watched A Dog's Purpose or read the book, then go for it! You won't regret it. Happy trails!**


End file.
